


Агенты П.К.М.

by ilera



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [12]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe — 1960s, Alternate Universe — Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captivity, Cockblocking, Creampie, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Don't copy to another site, Electrocution, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingerfucking, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is Russian spy, Literal Sleeping Together, Lots of it, M/M, Missing Scene, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Norrington is American spy, Past Relationship(s) Mentioned, Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Sex Talk, Sharing a Bed, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) Fusion, Topping from the Bottom, Torture, Trust Issues, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, but not in the traditional way, but temporary, but they are kind of reversed, cowboy position, gay porn, heterosexual sex mentioned, many hints to Solo and Illia habits and characters, the year is 1963, Гейский секс, Кончить внутрь, Обсценная лексика, Пытки, Фальшивые отношения, анальный секс, буквально спать вместе, гейское порно, действие происходит в 1963 году, делить постель, дофига разговоров о сексе, дрочка, ебля пальцами, кроссовер, массаж простаты, минет, миссионерская поза, много диалогов, множественные позы в сексе, но временно, но не в классическом смысле тропа, обнимашки и нежности, от секса к любви, плен, поза наездника, порно с сюжетом, порно с чувствами, порно энца, прерванный кем-то секс, проблемы с доверием, пропущенные сцены, пытка электричеством, развивающиеся отношения, разговоры перед сном, растягивание пальцами, топить снизу, упоминается гетеросексуальный секс, упоминаются прежние отношения, фьюжн с «Агентами А.Н.К.Л.» (2015), хэппи-энд, хёрт/комфорт, шпионское АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Американскому шпиону Джеймсу Норрингтону приходится работать с советским шпионом Яковом Ивановым, который ведет себя совсем не так, как можно было ожидать от коммуниста.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner (mentioned), James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Агенты П.К.М.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик сильно основан на «Агентах А.Н.К.Л.» (2015) в плане сюжета и сцен, но они иначе обыграны, изменены и дополнены. И, учитывая характеры героев ПКМ, «Наполеон» и «Илья» во многом меняются местами.
> 
> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

— Вы будете работать над этим делом вместе, как бы неприятно вам это ни было, Норрингтон, — решительно заявил Катлер Беккет.

— Но он пират, сэр — Норрингтон знал, как сильно Беккета беспокоит нелегальный бизнес на территории Штатов, особенно ввоз наркотиков из стран третьего мира.

— Бывший пират. Сейчас он работает на КГБ, а вы знаете, что это значит. В отличие от вашего прошлого, его — стерто. Имейте это в виду, если решите последовать по стопам бывшего напарника. 

Тед Грейсон, с которым Норрингтон успел проработать в ЦРУ пару лет, умудрился проскочить между молотом и наковальней и, несмотря на компрометирующие его отношения с мафией (а точнее благодаря им), сбежал в ФБР. Норрингтон же остался отрабатывать пятилетний «контракт» с ЦРУ. 

— Вы же ненавидите коммунистов, — привел он последний довод. 

Беккет смерил его фирменным жестким взглядом, уголок рта тем не менее приподнялся:

— Мои желания не имеют никакого значения: я служу своей стране, как и вы. 

Когда Беккет переходил на пафосные изречения, собеседник мог ожидать всего наихудшего, но что могло быть хуже партнерства, хоть и временного, с коммунистом, пытавшемся убить Норрингтона несколько дней назад? 

— Фамилия настоящая? — Норрингтон ткнул в открытую папку, на первом листе было написано: «Яков Иванов». 

— В этом досье вся информация, предоставленная КГБ и нашими информаторами. Кодовое имя Иванова — «Воробей», его ранг — капитан. Говорят, он давно заслужил повышение, но начальство всячески ставит ему палки в колеса, не позволяя подняться по карьерной лестнице. 

— Красные, — хмыкнул Норрингтон, не испытывая никакого сочувствия к Иванову. — Странно, что он вообще дожил до своих лет. 

— Вы даже не представляете, насколько правы, — нахмурился Беккет. — У советских шпионов довольно низкая продолжительность жизни. 

— Как хорошо, что я работаю на вас, а не в КГБ, — прокомментировал Норрингтон. — Когда уйду на покой, мне будет меньше, чем Иванову сейчас. 

— Сарказм тут неуместен, — произнес Беккет все тем же спокойным тоном, но Норрингтон ощутил перемену в настроении. — Кроме того, вы можете не дожить до своего тридцатипятилетия, — и он встал из-за стола.

— Звучит как угроза, — заметил Норрингтон с улыбкой. — Будет неудобно, если я не отслужу в ЦРУ полный срок отсидки. Ваши усилия и деньги налогоплательщиков вылетят в трубу, а мне…

— Хватит! — оборвал его Беккет, слегка повысив голос. — Завтра встретитесь с Яковом Ивановым и в деталях обговорите свои действия. Вы оба были проинструктированы, теперь попытайтесь направить усилия в полезное русло вместо того, чтобы выбивать друг из друга дерьмо. Надеюсь, вы не посрамите свою страну, Норрингтон. 

Норрингтон счел за лучшее промолчать. Когда Беккет вышел, он вновь перечитал досье, надеясь найти новую информацию об Иванове, однако безрезультатно — все необходимое он запомнил с первого раза. 

***

— Я, конечно же, ознакомился с твоим досье, — с места в карьер заявил Иванов по-русски. — Удивлен, что тебя выперли из морских котиков после затопления двух подводных лодок и завербовали в ЦРУ. У нас тебя бы уже расстреляли, — и он широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя металлические коронки на зубах.

Они сидели в ресторане, расположенном в популярном месте для прогулок, и Норрингтон впервые смог разглядеть нового напарника при дневном свете. Он был довольно красив, а когда улыбался — совершенно сногсшибателен, и знал об этом. Иванов флиртовал со всеми, кто попадался ему на глаза, и все женщины (и даже некоторые мужчины) время от времени поглядывали на их столик. Норрингтону нежелательное внимание не нравилось: они не должны были выделяться, но с Ивановым этот принцип не работал. Однако Норрингтон скорее бы умер, чем попросил русского вести себя скромнее. 

Как ему вообще удалось стать успешным агентом? На одном лишь обаянии далеко не уедешь, а Иванов мало того что не пытался затеряться в толпе, так еще и внешность у него оказалась приметная. Смуглая кожа намекала на цыганские корни, и он легко мог сойти за потомка индейцев из резервации, которых не очень-то любили. 

— Не лезь в мою жизнь, Воробей, и тогда, быть может, мы сработаемся, — ответил Норрингтон также на русском.

Иванов фыркнул и заговорил уже по-английски, хотя и с сильным акцентом:

— Хотел убедиться, что ты правда знаешь русский и наше досье верно.

— А что, в КГБ плохая разведка? — насмешливо взглянул Норрингтон. 

— Просто там написано, что ты предпочитаешь работать один.

— Это правда. 

— Тогда почему у тебя долгое время был напарник, как его там, Тед Грейсон? 

— Мои желания не имеют никакого значения: я служу своей стране, как и ты, — вспомнил слова начальника Норрингтон.

— И почему же вас разделили? — Иванов смотрел с искренним интересом.

— А в вашем досье этого нет? — ушел от ответа Норрингтон.

— Написано только, что заявление об уходе подал Грейсон, и его тут же с распростертыми объятиями приняло ФБР. Им нужен был свой человек в мафии. 

— Вот тебе и ответ, Воробей.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос, Джеймс, — качнул тот головой.

Норрингтон отставил чашку с чаем и аккуратно вытер рот салфеткой, произнес, глядя прямо в глаза Иванова:

— Только мама зовет меня Джеймсом. 

— Американцы, — закатил глаза Иванов. — Тогда… дай подумать… Неприступный вид, военная выправка, желание командовать… Да, будешь Коммодором.

— Вообще-то моя мать англичанка, — Норрингтон сделал вид, что не услышал остальное. — Мы зря теряем время, давай уже к делу. ЦРУ отвело нам два смежных номера в «Плазе», и прежде чем ты спросишь, — поспешно добавил он, — это их фишка, когда они хотят, чтобы агенты сблизились.

С уточнением прозвучало еще хуже — это стало ясно хотя бы по многозначительному взгляду Иванова. Норрингтон вновь подумал, что тот меньше всего походит на типового советского человека, живущего в стране, где сексом занимаются только для размножения. 

— Глупо, — сделал вывод Иванов, и Норрингтон был рад, что он не стал развивать тему близости. — Если что-то случится, сельди, так сказать, окажутся в одной бочке: накроют одного — накроют и второго. 

— А ты любишь поговорки, да? — Иванов, конечно, прав насчет смежных номеров, но Норрингтон не собирался это признавать.

— И пословицы, — заиграл тот бровями. — Это русская, как ты говоришь, «фишка».

— Зато никто не заметит, если будем друг к другу ходить, — Норрингтон понадеялся, что это не прозвучит как оправдание или желание встать на защиту чести ЦРУ. У ЦРУ не было чести. 

— О, а у тебя все схвачено, как я погляжу, — Иванов с самой что ни на есть непристойной улыбкой несколько раз просунул указательный палец в ручку чашки, не оставляя никаких сомнений по поводу значения этого жеста. 

— И почему мне так не везет с напарниками? — вздохнул Норрингтон. 

— А что случилось с Грейсоном? — тут же поинтересовался Иванов. 

— Тебе мало того, что он связался с мафией? — настроение испортилось окончательно, и Норрингтон стал нетерпеливо поглядывать на часы.

— Вряд ли кого-то в вашем правительстве это смутило, — хмыкнул Иванов. — Чем ЦРУ хуже ФБР? Нет, Грейсон явно уволился не из-за своего криминального прошлого. Так из-за чего?

— Не твое дело, — отрезал Норрингтон и поднялся. — Нам пора, если не хотим опоздать на встречу с Элизабет.

— Твоя подсадная утка, — кивнул Иванов и тоже встал из-за стола. — Вы с ней, кажется, давно знакомы? Как же так вышло, что она работает на заданиях, не будучи агентом?

— КГБ и это известно? — подивился Норрингтон. — Да, ЦРУ несколько раз пыталось ее завербовать, но Элизабет не любит то, чем мы занимаемся. Однако с ней у нас получается самая достоверная любовная пара, поэтому иногда она соглашается мне помочь. По старой дружбе и только в тех случаях, когда отсутствует угроза ее жизни или здоровью. 

— Ты ведь с ней трахался? — спросил Иванов таким обыденным тоном, будто они обсуждают погоду.

Норрингтон сжал зубы и большим усилием воли удержал руки вдоль туловища.

— Еще один вопрос о моей личной жизни, и я тебе врежу, — процедил он.

— Так и знал, что уход Грейсона связан с вашими отношениями, — довольно кивнул Иванов и первым покинул ресторан.

— Ненавижу этого красного, — произнес Норрингтон тихо, зная, что русский все равно его услышит.

***

— Я не собираюсь играть его девушку, — Элизабет возмущенно оглядела Иванова, перебирающего вешалки на стойке с платьями, и повернулась к Норрингтону. — Он чуть тебя не задушил.

— У него бы все равно не получилось, — ответил Норрингтон не слишком уверенно. — И ты будешь моей девушкой, не беспокойся.

— Тогда другое дело, — лицо Элизабет разгладилось, она улыбнулась. — Как ты, Джеймс?

Норрингтон пожал плечами:

— Как обычно. 

Со стороны стойки раздался ехидный комментарий: «Только мать зовет, как же», и Норрингтон привычно проигнорировал русского.

— Хм, — Элизабет кинула взгляд на Иванова. — Союз с красными? Не очень-то обычно. 

— Временная необходимость.

— Что Беккет задумал на этот раз?

— Спасение мира — ни больше, ни меньше. Прости, не могу сообщить подробности, сама понимаешь.

— И что я должна буду делать?

— Примерь-ка, детка, — вмешался Иванов и протянул ей белое с красными полосками платье. 

— Почему именно это? — спросил Норрингтон.

— Оно подчеркнет достоинства мисс Суонн, — с готовностью пояснил Иванов, — и тем самым отвлечет внимание от твоей физиономии. 

— Зря стараешься, — усмехнулся Норрингтон, — Элизабет не подпадет под твои чары.

— Почему? — обиженно надулся Иванов. 

— Вы пытались убить моего друга, — ответила за него Элизабет. — Я никому такое не прощу. К тому же, я помолвлена.

— О, это меняет дело, — с облегчением рассмеялся Иванов. — Что ж, придется соблазнить Коммодора, раз с его подружкой не выходит.

Норрингтон понял, что пришло время объяснить русскому кое-что:

— Тебе незачем разыгрывать комедию, Воробей. Я не буду пытаться тебе навредить — по крайней мере, пока миссия не закончится. Ты можешь расчитывать на мою поддержку, как напарник, и для этого не нужно подлизываться. Я ценю откровенность, чтобы ты знал, и мы сойдемся быстрее, если ты не будешь притворяться.

Иванов не стал хохмить, а лишь окинул его внимательным взглядом и вернулся к выбору одежды. 

— Элизабет, — повернулся Норрингтон к подруге, — на этот раз не требуется откровенных сцен на публике, только сопровождение. Тебе нужно разыграть самовлюбленную красотку, любящую фотографироваться, вплоть до фанатизма.

— Легенда? — деловито поинтересовалась Элизабет.

— Мы женаты два года, но еще не успели друг от друга устать. Я удовлетворяю все твои маленькие прихоти, однако ты держишь меня на длинном поводке. Другими словами, никаких держаний за ручку и поцелуев.

— Поцелуи? С тобой? — Элизабет хихикнула, но, к счастью, не стала вдаваться в подробности.

Иванов, казалось, был погружен в свое дело, но Норрингтон понимал, насколько мог быть обманчив внешний вид. Он бы не удивился, слушай русский их разговор. Он бы на его месте так и сделал.

— А чем будет заниматься Иванов? 

— Втираться в доверие к объекту.

Иванов вернулся с платьями, несколькими парами обуви и аксессуарами. Пока Элизабет примеряла наряды, Норрингтон обсуждал с русским предстоящую операцию. Тот для разнообразия был серьезен и даже подкинул парочку неплохих идей. Все должно было пройти как по маслу. 

***

— Почему ты так не хотел отдавать им компас? — спросил Норрингтон, когда нападавшие разбежались. — Он даже не указывает на север.

Обычно веселый и болтливый Иванов был мрачен и молчалив; он постоянно трогал карман куртки, в котором еще недавно лежал компас.

— Достался мне от отца, — ответил он, когда они подходили к отелю. — Единственная антикварная вещь в семье, принадлежавшая когда-то Сталину. Его много раз хотели отобрать, но никому не удавалось вплоть до сегодняшнего вечера. 

— Ты чуть не провалил миссию, — укоризненно покачал головой Норрингтон. — Если бы отбился от этих бандитов…

— Заткнись, Коммодор, и без тебя тошно.

Иванов ускорил шаг и вошел в «Плазу», оставив Норрингтона позади. 

Ночью Норрингтон долго ворочался, но сон не шел. Кровать он уступил Элизабет, заняв диван в гостиной, который оказался не очень-то удобным. Сдавшись, он решил выпить для расслабления бокал вина, но весь алкоголь утащил к себе Иванов и так и не вернул. 

Замешкавшись перед дверью между их номерами, Норрингтон тихо постучал и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел. В гостиной никого не оказалось, на что он и надеялся. 

Включив настольную лампу, Норрингтон обыскал комнату, но так и не нашел свое вино, однако наткнулся на бутылку водки, спрятанную между спинкой и сиденьем дивана. Он как раз собирался ее открыть, когда услышал щелчок взведенного курка. На пороге спальни стоял русский в одних трусах и целился в него из пистолета.

— Эй, полегче на поворотах, Воробей, — Норрингтон медленно поставил бутылку на стол и повернул лицо к свету.

— Черт возьми, Коммодор, что ты здесь делаешь? — русский опустил оружие и шагнул вперед. — Я тебя чуть не застрелил. 

— Если бы знал, что тебе так жалко водки… — усмехнулся Норрингтон. — Верни мне вино, и я уйду.

Иванов подошел к дивану и уселся рядом, забросил ноги на стол. Норрингтон отметил, что ниже колен волос у того почти нет. Хорошо, что сам он в пижаме и его реакция скрыта свободными штанами. Почесав такую же безволосую грудь, Иванов глотнул из бутылки и передал ее Норрингтону.

— За что пьем? — спросил Норрингтон, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Иванов касался его левой рукой и бедром, и от этой близости приятно тянуло внизу живота. 

Иванов повернул к нему голову и улыбнулся:

— Сыграем в игру?

— Не в бутылочку, надеюсь? 

— Мы же шпионы, — серьезно ответил Иванов, даже чересчур серьезно. — В вопросы и ответы, конечно.

— С детектором лжи, — уточнил Норрингтон не без сарказма, — или с сывороткой правды?

— Какой ты недоверчивый, Коммодор. Вот я готов верить тебе на слово.

— И в чем суть игры?

— Один глоток водки, один вопрос, один ответ. Потом меняемся.

— Не понял.

Иванов нетерпеливо зашевелился, прижавшись к Норрингтону еще сильнее, забрал у него из рук бутылку:

— Смотри, — он глотнул водки и опустил бутылку. — Теперь спрашивай.

— Э-э-э, — и Норрингтон спросил первое пришедшее в голову: — Насколько стар твой компас?

— Отец говорил, что первая половина восемнадцатого века, — без запинки ответил Иванов. — Но ты зря задаешь такие простые вопросы, их количество ограничено, — и он затряс рукой с зажатой в ней бутылкой. — Когда водка кончится, закончатся и вопросы, так что хорошенько обдумай, что ты хочешь узнать.

— Ты можешь соврать, — возразил Норрингтон, отбирая бутылку. 

— Обещаю, что буду говорить правду, только правду и ничего, кроме правды, — Иванов приложил ладонь к груди, и Норрингтон проводил ее взглядом. — В этом суть игры, Коммодор. Теперь моя очередь.

Норрингтон отпил из бутылки и поставил ее на стол, выжидательно взглянул на Иванова. 

— Почему уволился Тед Грейсон?

Норрингтон бросил на русского раздраженный взгляд:

— А ты упрямый ублюдок. 

— Отвечай, — довольно ухмыльнулся тот. — И не надо этого «Он подписал заявление». Меня интересует настоящая причина. Развернутый ответ приветствуется.

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал Норрингтон, тяжело вздыхая. — Ты ведь не отстанешь, да?

— Точно, дорогуша, — обрадовался Иванов, — так что давай, вываливай грязное белье. У меня нюх на подобные вещи.

— Никакого грязного белья, Воробей, просто сорванная миссия, — Норрингтон вновь хлебнул из бутылки, уже для храбрости. — Нас захватили в плен и предложили сдать друг друга в обмен на свободу. Тед продержался почти неделю, что охренеть как много, учитывая, что нас пытали. Думаю, ему досталось сильнее, потому что он раскололся, — новый глоток обжег горло, зато в животе разлилось приятное тепло. — Тед был профессионалом, а я — неопытным новичком, и меня не принимали всерьез. Потому-то я смог выбраться. Когда связался со штабом, выяснилось, что меня уже успели похоронить, а Тед наплел с три короба про засаду и быструю смерть от выстрела из-за угла. 

— Мерзавец.

— Вернувшись на базу, я все рассказал, и нас стали допрашивать. Тогда-то и выяснилось, что Тед всех сдал. К счастью, знал он недостаточно много, но ЦРУ был нанесен урон, — слова лились легко, а Иванов оказался благодарным слушателем, и Норрингтон все не мог остановиться. — Ему грозило серьезное наказание, но Тед подсуетился и как-то договорился с ФБР. Беккет был в ярости, но не мог в открытую пойти на конфликт с Бюро. Пришлось оформить увольнение Теда как уход по собственному желанию. С тех пор я работаю один. Напоследок Тед… — Норрингтон резко замолчал и перевел взгляд на Иванова. — Но я уже ответил на вопрос, не так ли?

— Гребанный предатель, — практически выплюнул ругательство русский. — У нас бы его расстреляли.

— Я его не виню, — пожал плечами Норрингтон. — Это ведь из-за моей ошибки нас поймали, и он просто не хотел за нее платить.

Иванов сжал его колено и сочувствующе улыбнулся:

— Но ты бы с ним так не поступил.

— Откуда знаешь? — в горле пересохло, и он вновь потянулся за бутылкой, но Иванов успел схватить ее раньше.

— Сказал же, чую. И прекрати хлестать водку, у меня еще осталось несколько вопросов. 

— Моя очередь спрашивать, — возразил Норрингтон.

— Давай.

Норрингтон задумался. Ничего путного в голову не приходило, и он постоянно отвлекался на голые ноги Иванова. Затем он вспомнил, как русский флиртовал с ресепшионисткой, и та, кажется, поднималась в его номер.

— Ты переспал с ресепшионисткой? — спросил он.

— Да. Теперь мой черед.

— Эй, так нечестно, отвечай полнее.

— Что тебя интересует? Поза была миссионерской, она снизу, я сверху. Сиськи второго размера, длинные ноги, шаловливый язычок. Любит куни, хотя кто его не любит. Горячая штучка, как ни посмотри.

— Воробей! — Норрингтон покраснел, чувствуя, как у него начинает вставать.

— Ты же хотел подробностей, — ухмыльнулся тот. 

Норрингтон перевел взгляд на его трусы, думая о том, что пару часов назад Иванов натягивал их после секса. Интересно, он помыл перед этим хер, или на нем до сих пор следы спермы? От возбуждающей картины его отвлекла стеклянная бутылка, упавшая на колени.

— Мой следующий вопрос, — голос Иванова звучал ниже. — Ты любил Теда Грейсона?

— Я не… не уверен, что ты можешь такое спрашивать, — лицо горело огнем, и Норрингтону хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

— Я могу спрашивать о чем угодно. Посмотри мне в глаза и ответь, любил или нет.

— Не знаю, — ответил Норрингтон после минуты напряженного молчания. — Думаю, что любил… Да, наверное, любил. Но тогда я мало в этом разбирался, да и в людях тоже, — почему-то хотелось оправдаться за свою глупость. — И потом, он же был моим напарником.

— Ну и что? — удивился Иванов.

— Но ведь все немного влюблены в своих напарников, разве нет? Когда от него зависит твоя жизнь, вас это связывает в какой-то мере, — с каждым словом Норрингтон говорил все тише, а лицо Иванова почему-то стало ближе.

— Ты странный, — заявил русский, — но рад слышать, что нравлюсь тебе.

— В смысле? — Норрингтон точно знал, что не говорил такого. 

— Ну, я же твой напарник.

Под щекой неожиданно оказалось плечо Иванова.

— Боюсь, не смогу продолжить, — заплетающимся языком сообщил Норрингтон. — Водка выбила весь дух. Гребанные русские самогонщики. 

— Это американская водка, от советской ты бы сразу окосел, — в голосе послышалась улыбка: — Можешь спрашивать просто так, без распития спиртного.

— В моей постели Элизабет, — пробормотал Норрингтон, — могу я остаться здесь на ночь?

Грудь под ним — и когда он успел соскользнуть? — задрожала от смеха, а вокруг талии обвилась теплая рука.

— Конечно, напарник.

Если Иванов говорил что-то еще, он забыл. 

*** 

Задачей Норрингтона на праздновании, устроенном Викторией Винчигуэрра, было фиксировать происходящее и находиться на подхвате у Иванова. Элизабет изображала любящую фотографироваться жену, что давало Норрингтону повод снимать необходимые ему вещи и нужных людей. Иванов же вовсю соблазнял Викторию, и получалось у него это чертовски хорошо.

— Встань рядом с фонтаном, дорогая, — Норрингтон махнул в направлении флиртующей парочки, и Элизабет подошла почти вплотную к Виктории, делая вид, что не замечает ничего, кроме мужа и объектива фотоаппарата.

Норрингтон сделал несколько снимков, затем поменял ракурс, подойдя ближе к Иванову, и прислушался. Уловив обрывки разговора, он понял, что Виктория так и не пригласила к себе производителя наркотиков, кем представился Иванов. Видимо, ее смущало, что она не сможет в полной мере проверить его слова: даже у такой могущественной женщины не было необходимых для этого контактов в Советском Союзе. 

Жаль, что Иванов не мог притвориться, например, вором: украл бы несколько украшений у гостей — и навыки сразу заметны. Однако ловкость рук — не про него, и пришлось задействовать опыт в перевозке наркотиков. 

— А теперь встань против солнца, милая, — заворковал Норрингтон, еще больше приближаясь к Виктории и Иванову. — Оно очаровательно подсвечивает твои волосы — словно ореол.

— Предлагаемое вами вещество вызывает интересную реакцию, — говорила тем временем Виктория. — Однако на рынке много аналогов, и большинство поступает именно из СССР. Уверена, вы понимаете, что мне нужны доказательства исключительности вашего товара, мистер Иванов.

— С удовольствием продемонстрирую, — согласился русский без какого-либо замешательства, хотя Норрингтон знал, что никаких наркотиков у него при себе нет. — Скажите, какую именно реакцию вы ожидаете от испытуемого, чтобы я смог подобрать дозу.

— Хм, хочу, чтобы он сексуально возбудился.

— Готов испытать товар на себе, — рассмеялся Иванов, и Норрингтон услышал шуршание платья, будто тот коснулся Виктории.

— Вы, мистер Иванов, явно не нуждаетесь в дополнительной стимуляции. Нет, мне нужен человек, который в обычных условиях на меня не отреагирует. 

— О, но это просто невозможно — перед вами никто не устоит.

— Вы, кажется, меня не поняли, — голос Виктории заметно похолодел. — Дайте отведать вашего чудо-вещества какой-нибудь девушке.

На какое-то время повисло молчание, и Норрингтон от удивления чуть не забыл сделать очередной снимок. Впрочем, в словах Виктории была логика.

— Вашей гостье? — изобразил подобострастие Иванов. — Я не посмею. 

— Вот ту девушку я не знаю, — произнесла Виктория невозмутимо. — Она постоянно фотографируется, будто здесь ей модельное агентство. Меня это раздражает. Используйте ее.

Норрингтон замер и практически ощутил спиной обеспокоенный взгляд Иванова. Нельзя было вмешивать в это Элизабет, но альтернатива — срыв операции. 

— Могу я предложить вариант получше, миссис Винчигуэрра? — голос русского остановил поднимающуюся в груди Норрингтона панику.

— Прошу, — судя по нетерпеливому тону, в любой момент Виктория была готова сорваться с крючка. 

— Видите ли, по женщинам не всегда заметно, что они возбуждены. Покраснение лица, облизывание губ, если они и будут, можно объяснить жарой или нервозностью. Вы лишитесь возможности наблюдать эффект от действия моего товара. Однако же у мужчин внешние признаки возбуждения куда заметнее… — Иванов выжидательно замолчал, и Норрингтон на несколько мгновений перестал дышать.

— Вы правы, мистер Иванов, — к облегчению Норрингтона, Виктория купилась. — Делайте, что считаете нужным. Но я должна все видеть — это, надеюсь, ясно?

— Разумеется. 

Норрингтон принялся вдумчиво крутить колесико настроек на фотоаппарате, поэтому, когда Иванов случайно его толкнул по пути к столику с шампанским, он правдоподобно покачнулся и схватился за его плечо, чтобы не упасть.

— Извините, пожалуйста, я вас не заметил, — смущенно произнес Норрингтон, выпрямляясь.

— Это вы меня простите, — тут же отозвался Иванов. — Позвольте мне загладить вину и принести вам бокал шампанского. 

Норрингтон надеялся где-нибудь уединиться с русским и обсудить план дальнейших действий, но Виктория непрерывно за ними наблюдала и в любой момент могла что-нибудь заподозрить.

— Я за рулем, — извиняющеся развел руками Норрингтон, всем своим видом намекая, что алкоголь — плохая идея, особенно если Иванов решил втянуть его в игру. 

— Я настаиваю, — мягко, но решительно ответил русский и подхватил его под локоть, ведя внутрь шатра.

Когда Виктория уже не могла их слышать, Иванов тихо произнес:

— Мне же нужно куда-то всыпать наркотик.

— Об этом я не подумал, — признался Норрингтон смущенно. — Объясни, как я должен себя вести.

Иванов подхватил со стола бокалы и, когда Норрингтон специально отвернулся, что-то добавил в один из них.

— Лекарство от запоров, — с ухмылкой пояснил русский на вопросительный взгляд. — Пусть Виктория убедится, что я действительно испортил твое шампанское. Пей, но не спеша. 

Норрингтон послушно сделал глоток и кинул взгляд на Элизабет. Та ходила неподалеку, время от времени глядя в его сторону. Интересно, как она отреагирует на представление.

— Так какие эффекты у твоего наркотика? — повторил Норрингтон, отпивая еще.

— Как у любого возбуждения. Надеюсь, ты не девственник?

— Я имею в виду — что конкретно должен ощущать? — произнес Норрингтон ровным тоном, но левая рука сама собой сжалась в кулак. — Похоть или нежность, желание трахаться или целоваться, спокойствие или агрессию? 

— Странно, что ты все это разделяешь, Коммодор, — глаза Иванова смеялись. — Пей давай. Наркотик подействует через несколько минут после того, как ты прикончишь бокал. Что касается твоего вопроса… Вариант с безудержным желанием трахаться мне нравится больше всего. 

— Когда все это закончится, я тебя убью, — заявил Норрингтон и сделал третий глоток. — Имей в виду, я не целуюсь в губы. Если попытаешься — убью прямо сейчас.

— Теперь ты мне скажи, Коммодор, — Иванов приблизился, оказавшись на расстоянии пары сантиметров, — что мне сделать, чтобы побыстрее поднять твой хер.

— То, что делают обычно, — мстительно улыбнулся Норрингтон, — отсоси. 

— Я бы с удовольствием, уж поверь, но так мы не докажем действенность моего наркотика. У тебя должен встать самостоятельно.

— Блядь, — выразил мнение сразу обо всем Норрингтон и закусил губу. — Попробую пофантазировать.

— Ты хотя бы начни, — смилостивился Иванов, — потом станешь приставать, а я уж как-нибудь помогу. Ты ведь спал с мужчинами?

— Да, — не стал отрицать Норрингтон.

— Вот и лады.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я не привык трахаться на публике, — Норрингтон поднес к лицу бокал, чтобы скрыть недовольство и морально подготовиться к предстоящему.

На лице Иванова мелькнуло сочувствие:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не стал бы предлагать, будь иной способ? 

— Знаю, — Норрингтон благодарно кивнул: — Спасибо, что избавил от этого Элизабет.

— Приканчивай шампанское и начинай проявлять интерес, — кашлянул Иванов. — Смейся, флиртуй, трогай меня и все такое.

— Больше похоже на вариант с нежностью, чем с необузданным желанием трахнуться, — поднял брови Норрингтон. 

— Ты же приличный американец с любимой женой: было бы странно, если бы ты сразу на меня накинулся. Давай, представь свою подружку голой. У нее сиськи красивые?

— Ты не помогаешь, — нахмурился Норрингтон.

— Тогда представь голым вон того мускулистого парня. Держу пари, у него огромный хер.

Норрингтон смерил незнакомца взглядом и облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. Шампанское явно ударило в голову.

— Обычно у таких маленькие, — хрипло ответил он и повернулся к Иванову, успев заметить, с каким интересом тот на него смотрит. 

— Говоришь, как специалист по качкам, — хмыкнул русский. — Тебе такие нравятся, да?

— Вообще-то нет. Заткнись, Воробей, и дай мне сосредоточиться. Говори какую-нибудь чушь, чтобы мое молчание выглядело естественным.

— Так мне заткнуться или говорить?.. Все-все, понял.

Норрингтон уставился в пространство чуть выше его головы и стал вспоминать лучшие моменты секса. Иванов рассказывал про какой-то советский фильм, который успел посмотреть перед тем, как его отправили в Германию, и в кои-то веки делал именно то, что было нужно. Его равномерный с придыханием голос даже добавлял перца в мысли Норрингтона. А потом Иванов принялся описывать, как и в каких позах хочет его выебать, и Норрингтон почти поверил в его искренность. Как бы там ни было, это подействовало: дыхание участилось, а рука сама собой потянулась вниз, но он вовремя убрал ее от паха. 

— Этого недостаточно, — прошептал Норрингтон. — Давай еще. Расскажи, как ты любишь трахаться.

— М-м-м, обычно перед такими разговорами я снимаю одежду, — Иванов смотрел на него расширенными зрачками. — Но когда ты так просишь… — и он стал вдаваться в такие детали, что у Норрингтона встал даже быстрее, чем он думал.

— Проклятье, я готов. Что дальше?

— Обними меня и поцелуй, — Иванов чуть раздвинул руки в приглашающем жесте.

— Не целуюсь, — напомнил Норрингтон, слегка придя в себя, и огляделся. 

Как ни странно, никто не обращал на них внимания, кроме Виктории, хотя его оттопыривающиеся брюки не оставляли простора для воображения.

— Почему, кстати? — полюбопытствовал Иванов. 

— Слушай, — вернул его к делу Норрингтон, — раз я такой добропорядочный американец и верный супруг, то, наверное, уведу тебя в укромное место, подальше от жены.

— Ну, про верность спорно, — возразил Иванов, — но в целом можем переместиться куда-нибудь через некоторое время. Хотя бы сделай первые шаги, чтобы Виктория убедилась: наркотику нипочем правила приличия. 

Норрингтон отставил бокал и шагнул вперед, коснувшись грудью Иванова, склонил голову и поцеловал его в шею, прямо в сонную артерию. Пульс под языком участился, и он жадно обнял Иванова за талию, крепко прижал к себе. 

— Твою мать, — простонал тот по-русски. — Я вспомнил, что здесь негде уединиться.

— Должны быть туалетные кабинки, — ненадолго отвлекся от ласк Норрингтон. Реакция Иванова завела его еще больше. — С твоей стороны будет просто невежливо не закончить начатое. 

— Это ты начал, — возразил русский, — еще вчера. И только я вознамерился тебя соблазнить, как ты заснул.

— Займись лучше делом, Воробей, — довольно усмехнулся Норрингтон и прикусил мочку уха.

— Ладно, Виктория должна быть довольна. Пошли отсюда.

— Ее не шокирует, что ты с охотой отвечаешь на мои приставания? — усомнился Норрингтон, выпрямляясь. 

— Судя по ее виду, нет, — Иванов перевел дыхание. — К тому же, я дал ей понять, что люблю всех, иногда даже животных. 

— Наркотик, — понимающе кивнул Норрингтон.

— Именно. Я сказал, что испытывал его на себе. Она не удивилась — наверное, решила, что в моей стране это обычное дело.

— Ваши ученые сумасшедшие. Одно то, что они творят в космосе…

— Да-да, спасибо, пожалуйста, — Иванов чуть ли не силком потащил его к Виктории, которая действительно выглядела довольной.

— Миссис Винчигуэрра, не подскажете, где тут ближайший туалет, предпочтительно с закрывающейся дверью? 

— Прямо, затем налево и направо, — Виктория указала направление, затем обратилась к Норрингтону:

— Вы в порядке?

— Простите, не понимаю, что на меня нашло, — он покраснел и опустил глаза. — Надеюсь, я не опозорил хозяйку своим неподобающим поведением. 

— Вам лучше покинуть это мероприятие. А с вами, мистер Иванов, встретимся завтра утром. 

— Еще раз извините, — крикнул Норрингтон через плечо, следуя за Ивановым дальше. Он еще увидел ошарашенное лицо Элизабет, прежде чем свернуть.

Они заперлись в тесной кабинке, Норрингтон встал спиной к двери, а Иванов уселся на толчок и расстегнул ему брюки, затем одним движением стянул их вместе с трусами и взял в руку член. 

— Отсосать? — поднял он голову, и Норрингтон сглотнул и кивнул. — При одном условии. Называй меня по имени.

— Яков? — Норрингтон придвинулся ближе, конец член оказался у лица Иванова.

— Яша, — тот открыл рот и позволил всунуть его наполовину.

— Яша, — повторил Норрингтон хрипло.

Иванов… нет, Яков довольно замычал и задвигал головой, обхватив его за бедра. Норрингтон уперся руками в стену перед собой и закрыл глаза, отдавшись ощущениям. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что русский так легко согласился. Даже на приеме было много более привлекательных мужчин, хотя бы тот качок, на которого указал Яков, но в туалет он потащил именно его. Что ж, он не из тех, кто отказывается от подарков судьбы, и если это скажется на их дальнейшей работе… Все равно скоро они завершат миссию и расстанутся навсегда. И Норрингтон никогда больше не ощутит эти губы на своем члене. 

Он со стоном кончил, не успев предупредить Якова, и чуть не упал к нему на колени. Ноги дрожали, как после быстрого бега, а дыхание вырывалось с трудом. Яков отстранился и взглянул ему в лицо: 

— Отсосешь?

— Мне сесть, или поменяемся местами? 

Яков с видимым облегчением улыбнулся, и Норрингтон с удивлением понял, что вопрос был не риторический. 

— Садись.

Норрингтон натянул брюки и присел перед русским на корточки, а тот сдвинулся дальше, упершись задом в бачок, и сам вытащил член. Норрингтон обхватил ствол и насадился на него ртом, а Яков запустил пальцы ему в волосы, направляя. Держался он долго, и у Норрингтона уже вовсю болела челюсть и щеки, когда кончил. Желая отплатить тем же, он не позволил Якову вытащить член и проглотил все, что смог. Русский погладил его по волосам и приподнял подбородок: 

— Как давно ты не трахался?

— Не твое дело, — прозвучало мягко, потому что он все еще был под впечатлением от оргазма. 

— Думаю, давно, раз ты так быстро кончил. Или это я тебя впечатлил?

— Нужно уходить, — привычно проигнорировал вопрос Норрингтон. — Элизабет, наверное, волнуется.

Яков встал и принялся приводить себя в порядок:

— Вы с ней точно не спите? 

— Я не… — Норрингтон вздохнул и все же ответил: — Точно.

— Что ж, не будем заставлять ее ждать, — улыбнулся Яков и распахнул дверь кабинки. — Если спросит, скажи, что подействовала таблетка от запора.

Норрингтон рассмеялся и еще долго не мог остановиться, вытирая выступившие слезы. 

***

Он проявлял фотографии в ванной, когда из гостиной послышался голос Якова, а Элизабет что-то ответила. Затем раздался стук в дверь.

— Ты там уже полчаса, Коммодор, можешь перестать делать вид, что съел лекарство от запоров.

— Ха-ха, — отозвался Норрингтон.

— Элизабет нужно припудрить носик.

— Пусть сделает это в твоем номере.

— Коммодо-о-ор!

Норрингтон вытащил из раствора последние фотографии и прицепил их к веревке. На одной Яков разговаривал с Викторией, но смотрел не на нее, а в сторону, поверх объектива. Выглядело так, будто из всех присутствующих его интересовал только фотограф, что, конечно, было иллюзией пойманного момента. Однако Норрингтон какое-то время с улыбкой разглядывал снимок, пока в дверь снова не забарабанили. Взяв несколько фотографий от другой пленки, чувствительной к радиации, он вышел.

— Что хотел?

Иванов заглянул внутрь и оглядел наспех организованную лабораторию по проявке.

— М-да, носик тут не попудришь.

— У тебя своей ванной нет, Воробей? Пудрись там сколько влезет, — и пока русский не успел придумать остроумный ответ, Норрингтон протянул ему снимки и объяснил, что они означают.

После этого Яков заспешил к себе, бормоча что-то про усталость и желание лечь пораньше, и Норрингтон не придал этому особого значения, сосредоточившись на планировании ночной вылазки. Встретив у забора русского, он почти не удивился — следовало ожидать, что не одному ему пришла идея проникнуть на секретную базу Винчигуэрра. А закончилось все весьма плачевно, и виноват в этом был Норрингтон.

Он боялся, что не успеет, но все же сумел выловить Якова еще живым, даже искусственное дыхание не пришлось делать. Когда тот откашлялся, Норрингтон велел ему молчать и следовать за ним, однако то ли Яков наглотался воды, то ли пострадал при взрыве лодки, но двигался медленно и неловко. Пришлось чуть ли не самому вытаскивать его на берег, а потом тащить, поддерживая за талию, к мотоциклу, когда каждая секунда на счету. 

— Хватайся руками и закинь ноги на мои, — велел Норрингтон, усаживаясь за руль, обернулся, — и даже не думай свалиться. Справишься?

Яков выглядел неважно, тем не менее одарил его улыбкой:

— Русские не сдаются.

— Думаю, ты все же ударился головой, — сделал вывод Норрингтон и, как только Яков его обнял, рванул с места. 

С опозданием, но Яков все же уцепился за него ногами и прижался к спине. 

— Ты не дал мне утонуть, — произнес он ему в ухо, дыхание на щеке было влажным и горячим, и добавил по-русски: — Спасибо.

Норрингтон кивнул и прибавил скорость, ловко лавируя между машинами. Он как раз продумывал запасной путь, если не удастся проникнуть через главный вход отеля, когда рука Якова опустилась ему на пах и погладила в области ширинки. Норрингтон дернулся от неожиданности и чуть не потерял управление. С сильно бьющимся сердцем он толкнул Якова плечом, и тот вернул руку на его живот. 

— Знаешь, чего бы мне хотелось после сегодняшней смерти? — английский Якова заметно ухудшился, но он продолжил: — Адреналин и все такое, понимаешь? — его хватка на несколько мгновений усилилась. — Ты ведь мог меня там оставить, и ни Беккет, ни Олег ничего бы тебе не сделали.

— Я не бросаю напарников! — прокричал Норрингтон, по-прежнему глядя вперед и надеясь, что ветер не унесет его слова.

Несколько минут они ехали молча, но Яков явно был настроен поболтать:

— Знаю. Но если начальство прикажет?

Норрингтон напрягся: Тед говорил примерно то же, прежде чем навсегда уйти из его жизни. 

— Коммодор, ты там живой? — ткнул его в бок Яков.

— Не говори под руку! — отреагировал Норрингтон.

Яков что-то обиженно пробурчал, но остаток пути они проделали в молчании. 

Чудом, но они успели попасть в свои номера раньше Виктории. Оказавшись у себя, Норрингтон тут же вытащил чемодан и включил аппарат по прослушке. Элизабет молча наблюдала за его действиями, и Норрингтон был благодарен ей за терпение. Скоро в радиоприемнике раздались страстные вздохи и стоны, и Норрингтон удивленно покачал головой — сексуальная энергия русского поистине была бескрайней. 

— Можно выключить эту штуку? — не выдержала Элизабет. — Я бы хотела лечь спать.

Норрингтон догадывался, что ей просто больно слушать, как другие занимаются сексом, когда она лишена такой возможности (не могла же она взять Тернера на секретное задание), но вслух ничего не сказал, а вышел с чемоданом в гостиную. Там он уменьшил громкость и надел наушники.

— Вуайерист! — донесся из спальни голос.

— Как скажешь, дорогая, — отозвался Норрингтон и расположился на диване.

Дверь в спальню захлопнулась, и Норрингтон скинул ботинки и перекинул ноги через подлокотник. Ему тоже не доставляло удовольствия подслушивать любовников, но он хотел переговорить с Яковом, прежде чем лечь спать, а для этого нужно было дождаться, пока уйдет Виктория. Выдержал Норрингтон около двадцати минут, а затем задремал под однообразные звуки. 

Очнулся он от прикосновения к плечу. Вздрогнув, открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Яковом. Тот был в слабо запахнутом халате на голое тело, а с волос капала вода.

— Блядь, не подкрадывайся так больше, — выдохнул Норрингтон, приводя дыхание в норму.

— Что слушаешь? — поинтересовался Яков с дразнящей улыбкой.

— Сам знаешь.

— И куда спрятал жучок?

— В лампу над кроватью.

— Я его оттуда утром вытащил.

— Там было два жучка, и второй я специально оставил на виду, — Норрингтон спустил ноги на пол и потер лицо. День был насыщенным, и его клонило в сон. — Слушай, давай пройдем к тебе, чтобы не разбудить Элизабет. Виктория, как я понимаю, ушла?

— Да.

— И как?

— Ну, — Яков самодовольно ухмыльнулся, — ты сам все слышал.

— Извини, пропустил окончание, — развел руками Норрингтон.

Они прошли в гостиную Якова, и Норрингтон облокотился о стену, сложив на груди руки. 

— Элизабет снова заняла твою кровать? — поинтересовался Яков после недолгого молчания.

— Нашу кровать: как моя «жена» она имеет на нее столько же прав, сколько и я.

— И где намерен ночевать в этот раз? — Яков подошел ближе и уставился ему в лицо.

Щеки вспыхнули, и Норрингтон отвел взгляд. Перед глазами возникла тесная кабинка туалета и губы Якова, вбирающего его член.

— Я хотел извиниться, — поспешно произнес он, пытаясь избавиться от вновь возникшего возбуждения.

— Значит, жалеешь о случившемся?

— Конечно, — удивился Норрингтон, — а ты бы не жалел?

— Мне как раз все понравилось, — улыбка Якова выглядела натянутой, и Норрингтон недоуменно пожал плечами. — Но, видимо, твои чувства распространяются не на всех напарников, — он отвернулся.

— Подожди, что? — Норрингтон ухватил его за рукав и заставил вновь посмотреть в глаза. — О чем ты говоришь?

— Про наш небольшой междусобойчик в туалете, конечно же. Я еще тогда подумал, что все слишком хорошо, чтобы продолжиться. Вот только не пойму, когда ты решил, что совершил ошибку: когда я тебе сосал, выглядел довольным.

— Воробей… Яша, заткнись, пожалуйста, хотя бы на минуту, — Норрингтон с удовлетворением заметил, как изменилось лицо русского при упоминании его имени. — Я хотел извиниться за то, что подверг нас смертельной опасности, открыв сейф до того, как отключить сигнализацию. Моя самоуверенность почти стоила тебе жизни, и если бы я задержался чуть дольше… — Норрингтон сглотнул и сжал его плечо. — Я бы себе не простил.

— Значит, между нами все по-прежнему? — в голосе Якова послышалось облегчение.

— Ты меня не слушаешь, — нахмурился Норрингтон. — Я тебя чуть не убил, а ты думаешь про… про…

— Про твой великолепный отсос? — лукаво улыбнулся Яков, обнимая его за талию.

— Не в этом… А он был великолепный? 

— Уж поверь.

— И ты говоришь это после того, как трахнул красивейшую женщину?

— Ну, мало кто выдержит, чтобы ее или его так долго и жестко ебали в рот. Что касается Виктории, она предпочитает главенствовать даже в постели. Долго не позволяла мне кончить, и я весь извелся. Дело чуть не дошло до связывания, и, как ты понимаешь, именно мне отводилась роль жертвы в ее игре. К счастью, мне удалось продемонстрировать парочку приемов, которые с неподвижными руками не сработали бы. 

Норрингтон со стоном прижался к Якову и потерся о его бедро членом.

— Не знаю, почему меня так возбуждают твои описания секса, — выдохнул он, сжимая его зад через тонкий халат. — Если бы ты уже не кончил, я бы тебя трахнул, а потом снова отсосал.

— Не волнуйся, я готов к новому раунду, — и Яков попытался его поцеловать.

Норрингтон отвернулся и почувствовал, как напрягся русский.

— Что такое, снова сомнения? 

— Не могу в губы, — напомнил Норрингтон.

— Ты так и не сказал почему, — Яков вновь расслабился и погладил его по спине. — Что-то фрейдистское?

— Кажется, моя очередь задавать вопросы.

— Норрингтон…

Яков впервые обратился к нему не по прозвищу, и это было… приятно. 

— Когда расскажу, ты решишь, что во всех моих проблемах виноват один человек, — попытался он отшутиться.

— Опять этот мудак Грейсон?

— Что ж, ты и так почти все знаешь, — вздохнул Норрингтон. — Видишь ли, Тед не любил нежности, он их называл бабскими, и в те редкие моменты, когда целовал, всегда говорил, что любит меня. А когда мы виделись в последний раз, он сказал, что я предал и разрушил нашу любовь, что приказы начальства для меня важнее напарника, что такого лизоблюда можно лишь использовать как...

Яков закрыл ему рот ладонью и поцеловал в щеку. Норрингтон спокойно, но твердо отвел его руку и продолжил:

— Я понимаю, что говорю сейчас, как обиженный подросток, которому не обломился секс на выпускном, просто обычно с этим нет проблем. Я прошу партнера не целоваться, и он не настаивает и уж тем более не интересуется, почему. А ты заставляешь меня вспоминать прошлое, которое я хочу забыть, — и на всякий случай уточнил: — Ничего личного, Воробей, правда. 

— Яша.

— Яша, — улыбнулся Норрингтон. 

Они быстро оказались в спальне, и Яков просто-напросто сорвал с него одежду — Норрингтон слышал, как отлетела одна из пуговиц. Упершись в спинку кровати и вытянув ноги, Норрингтон нетерпеливо наблюдал, как Яков ему дрочит, целуя живот и грудь, затем садится на его член и начинает быстро двигаться. Он хотел было помочь, но тот не позволил, взяв все в свои руки — во всех смыслах. Сквозь пелену удовольствия Норрингтон видел, как быстро увеличивается член русского, хотя он себя не подготовил. 

Давно ему не было так хорошо, и Норрингтон начал тихо стонать, глядя в лицо Якова. Наслаждение на нем только усиливало возбуждение, хотя казалось, больше некуда. Когда Яков прижался к нему всем телом, скользя по потному животу членом, Норрингтон выдержал всего пару минут быстрого темпа, а потом вскрикнул и закрыл глаза, дрожа от переизбытка эмоций.

Яков продолжал на нем скакать, затем остановился и обхватил член, судорожно задвигал рукой, глядя из-под ресниц. Когда он, застонав, уронил голову ему на плечо и укусил, Норрингтон все еще часто дышал. Он приобнял Якова, погладил по влажной спине и нежно поцеловал его в висок. 

Придя в себя, они сползли ниже, легли на подушки. Яков устроился на боку, опустив голову на грудь Норрингтона, перекинул через него руку.

— Жаль, не дождался меня, — произнес он, наконец.

Норрингтон виновато вздохнул:

— Извини. Обычно я так и делаю, но… потерял над собой контроль. 

Яков стал водить пальцами по его груди. 

— Но кончаешь ты охуенно, — голос у него был довольный.

Норрингтон не понимал, как можно кончить охуенно или не охуенно, и заподозрил, что это какая-то русская шутка.

— А еще ты красивый, — Яков приподнялся и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Ты сделал несколько ошибок в слове «обыкновенный».

— Ну, знаешь, на вкус и цвет… — Яков потянулся к его губам, и Норрингтон закрылся от него локтем, услышал разочарованный вздох. 

Через несколько минут Яков встал, и Норрингтон услышал, как он прошел в ванную, затем вновь оказался у постели. В следующий миг на живот шлепнулось мокрое полотенце, и Норрингтон нехотя открыл глаза. Яков внимательно разглядывал его обнаженное тело и улыбался с самым непристойным видом. Встретившись с ним глазами, он кивнул на полотенце:

— Приведи себя в порядок.

— Отвернись, — попросил он, не привыкший к столь пристальному вниманию.

— Да что я не видел? — фыркнул Яков и вернулся в ванную. 

Норрингтон вытерся и кинул полотенце на пол, затем накрылся одеялом. Из ванной слышались умиротворяющие звуки льющейся воды, и он быстро заснул. Проснулся, когда под чужим весом прогнулась кровать. Повернувшись на другой бок, он увидел, что Яков ложится, снова в одних только трусах.

— Красные не признают пижам? — спросил Норрингтон сонно, потом вспомнил, что сам вообще голый. 

— Твои познания о моей стране, как всегда, «верны», — ответил Яков с иронией и повернулся к нему лицом. 

— Да, — кашлянул Норрингтон, — но ты же ничего не рассказываешь.

— Что хочешь знать?

— Вы правда летали в космос?

Яков некоторое время на него смотрел, затем прыснул в подушку.

— Забавно, что это спрашивает американец, — простонал он, отсмеявшись. — Да, Гагарин действительно летал в космос, но боже, Коммодор, что творится у тебя в голове? 

— Да просто вспомнил, — смутился Норрингтон. И правда, что это он? Его же никогда не интересовала космическая гонка. 

— Ты вроде спал, — Яков засунул под подушку руку, — и выглядел очень мило. Так в чем, все-таки, дело?

Норрингтон задумался. Простыни под ним ощущались влажными, и было неприятно касаться их голой кожей. Наверное, потому он и проснулся. Сев на кровати, он опустил ноги на пол и огляделся. Взяв со стула халат Якова, он его накинул и направился в свой номер. 

— Неужели диван удобнее моей постели? — послышалось сзади.

Норрингтон ничего не ответил, вернулся уже в пижамных штанах и футболке. Яков приподнялся на локте, следя за ним глазами.

— Подвинься, — произнес Норрингтон и, когда русский не пошевелился, добавил: — После наших активных упражнений на моей половине невозможно спать. 

Яков хмыкнул и приглашающе откинул одеяло.

— Только не скинь меня на пол, — добавил Норрингтон, устраиваясь с краю, — и не храпи.

— Какой требовательный, — Яков обнял его сзади и замер, будто в любую секунду ожидая, что его оттолкнут. 

— Не кусаюсь, — пробормотал Норрингтон, закрывая глаза. 

Тепло, исходящее от русского, подействовало усыпляюще, и он прижался к нему теснее, ощущая спиной рельефную грудь. Яков просунул руку ему под футболку и положил на живот. Норрингтон заснул под равномерное дыхание в шею.

***

Утром они внесли изменения в планы. Изначально на встречу с Викторией Яков должен был отправиться один. Однако Беккет распорядился, чтобы Норрингтон с Элизабет были неподалеку, не объяснив толком, почему. Норрингтон был против вмешательства Элизабет, но та почему-то поддержала Беккета, и он не смог ее отговорить. На территории дома Винчигуэрра Элизабет в какой-то момент перестала выходить на связь, и Норрингтон стал ее разыскивать, покинув место наблюдения. Все, о чем он мог думать: если с Элизабет что-нибудь случится, он будет винить себя до конца жизни. 

Несмотря на все предосторожности, он попался в руки боевиков, которые будто знали, где его искать. Получив удар по голове, Норрингтон очнулся уже привязанным к электрическому стулу со склонившейся над ним Викторией. Не успел он прийти в себя, как она с удовольствием рассказала, что их с Яковом сдала Элизабет, чему Норрингтон отказывался верить.

— Где Яков? — спросил он, незаметно проверяя ремни на руках. 

— С ним развлекаются мои ребята.

— Сука, — произнес Норрингтон с чувством, и Руди нажал на педаль.

Подача тока быстро прекратилась, и Виктория продолжила:

— Когда Руди с тобой закончит, придет очередь Иванова. Я уже передала от тебя привет — он воспринял новости довольно равнодушно, хотя на приеме вы смотрелись влюбленными голубками. С удовольствием бы осталась и посмотрела, как вы оба сдохнете, но мне пора. 

Стоило двери закрыться за Викторией, как Руди начал толкать речь про свою роль в усилении власти нацистов и показывать отвратительные фотографии, прерываясь лишь на пытки. 

Сидя на электрическом стуле, Норрингтон был уже не рад, что променял тюремное заключение на работу в ЦРУ. Он чувствовал, что еще немного — и окончательно поджарится, и это будет даже не так плохо, если освободит его от непрекращающейся боли. Жаль, что Якову придется пройти через то же самое…

В какой-то момент Норрингтон перестал видеть что-либо, кроме раскачивающейся под потолком лампочки. Лицо было мокрым от пота и слез, во рту — металлический привкус крови, а тело сотрясала дрожь даже в редкие моменты отдыха. Казалось, это длилось целую вечность, но вряд ли прошло больше четверти часа. 

Неожиданно его внимание привлекло движение за стеклом, и ему показалось, что он видит лицо Якова. Однако того сейчас избивают люди Винчигуэрра, и он точно не может быть в двух местах одновременно. Кроме того, Олег наверняка приказал ему не отклоняться от задания, которое на данном этапе Яков мог выполнить в одиночку. Точнее, мог бы, если бы его не схватили… Неужели Элизабет их правда выдала? Во всем виноват Беккет, решил Норрингтон, зацепившись за это краем сознания. Если бы он не настоял на ее участии, она бы сейчас была в безопасности, а их с Яковом бы не поймали…

Раздался крик, подача тока прекратилась, и Норрингтон в панике открыл глаза. У стены на полу корчился Руди, которого кто-то связывал. Когда незнакомец обернулся, стало ясно, что это Яков. Скоро он уже стоял рядом, снимая с его головы шлем, а Норрингтон успел только осознать, что…

— Ты меня спас, — выдохнул он, неверяще глядя в озабоченное лицо Якова. — Но Виктория сказала, что тебя… 

— Это продолжалось недолго, — перебил его Яков, развязывая ремни на руках, — и теперь они мертвы. Что касается нашей милой Виктории, я благодарен ей за визит — именно от нее я узнал, где тебя искать. 

Какое-то время Норрингтон наблюдал, как Яков освобождает его ноги и грудь, затем произнес как можно тверже:

— Лучше оставь меня, Воробей. У меня нет сил, чтобы… Я буду тебе обузой. 

— Заткнись, — почему-то разозлился Яков. — Думаешь, только ты не бросаешь напарников в беде?

— Но со мной тебя убьют, — попытался объяснить Норрингтон. 

— Пусть попробуют. Можешь встать? 

Норрингтон поднялся на дрожащих ногах, но почти сразу выпрямился, лишь слегка опираясь на стол.

— Ты! — крикнул Яков Руди. — На стул, живо!

Когда Руди не двинулся с места, Яков грубо схватил его и потащил. Привязать кожаными ремнями стало делом нескольких секунд. Норрингтон зачарованно смотрел, как немец корчится на электрическом стуле, затем сжал плечо Якова:

— Он многое знает, он еще пригодится.

Яков взглянул ему в лицо, поднял руку и бережно вытер кровь под носом, только после этого снял с педали ногу. Руди действительно многое знал и готов был на все, чтобы стул не включили снова. Он рассказал про ядерную боеголовку, и Норрингтон понял, что их вчерашнее проникновение на базу было лишним. Еще Руди подтвердил, что сдала их Элизабет. Норрингтон вышел наружу переварить эту новость и глотнуть свежего воздуха; скоро к нему присоединился Яков. 

— Убьем его? — спросил тот с надеждой.

— Беккет был бы против, — Норрингтон внимательно оглядел Якова, видимых повреждений не заметил. — Ты в порядке? 

— Отлично, блядь, — неожиданно разгневался Яков и бросил полный ненависти взгляд на Руди, затем повернулся к Норрингтону, выражение лица тут же стало обеспокоенным. — Сам как?

— Жить буду. 

— Мы сейчас рванем к грузовику, и я должен знать, на что рассчитывать, — не удовлетворился его ответом Яков. — Так что нужны подробности.

— Не уверен, что мышцы работают нормально, — подумав, ответил Норрингтон, — и все тело болит. 

Яков положил ладонь ему на сердце и через некоторое время кивнул:

— Дефибриллятор вроде не нужен. 

— Был бы нужен, я бы уже откинулся, — мрачно пошутил Норрингтон, но Яков лишь тяжело вздохнул. — Думаю, можем выдвигаться, — добавил он, — ноги почти не дрожат. 

— А Руди?

— Беккет захочет его допросить.

— Я не потащу этого мерзавца на себе, — произнес Яков с уверенностью. — Из-за таких, как он, погибло несколько десятков миллионов человек. Я бы с удовольствием его убил прямо голыми руками.

— Э-э-э, Воробей, — Норрингтон заглянул в пыточную, — думаю, тебе не придется его тащить.

Яков удовлетворенно улыбнулся:

— Иногда мне кажется, что Бог существует.

У вертолета их встретил Катлер Беккет, и Норрингтон в удивлении вытаращился на начальника.

— Залезайте скорее, — велел тот, — объясню по пути.

Норрингтон ухватился за дверь, но неожиданно рука разжалась, и он упал на землю. Яков помог ему подняться и придержал, спасая от позора.

— Надеюсь, вы не пьяны? — поднял брови Беккет.

Норрингтон кинул на него возмущенный взгляд и сел на указанное место, напротив Якова, рядом с которым оказался аппарат для связи. Беккет кивнул на наушники, и Яков их надел. 

— Вы тоже, Норрингтон.

Норрингтон послушно надел свои, и в них тут же раздался голос Беккета:

— Иванов разговаривает сейчас с Олегом и не слышит нас. Я уже знаю, что с вами произошло, так что к делу. Ваша следующая задача: нейтрализовать бомбу и доставить ко мне профессора Теллера и компьютерный диск с результатами его исследований. Русские хотят того же, но для себя, поэтому убейте Иванова, если понадобится. 

Норрингтон кинул удивленный взгляд на Якова, а тот недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— А теперь, джентльмены, — продолжил Беккет после небольшой паузы, — вы оба меня слышите. Прежде чем Норрингтон догадается спросить, откуда я знаю про ваш провал, скажу: мне рассказал мой агент.

— У вас есть еще агент на этом задании, сэр?

— И вы прекрасно ее знаете, — Беккет самодовольно улыбнулся.

В наушниках раздался хохот Якова:

— Так и думал, что Элизабет не так проста, как кажется.

— Нет, — качнул головой Норрингтон, — не может быть.

— Я знаю, что Элизабет сказала вам, будто отклонила мое предложение, но на самом деле все это время она работала на меня. 

Рука несколько раз конвульсивно дернулась, но Норрингтон заставил себя успокоиться. 

— Она намеренно попалась в руки людей Виктории Винчигуэрра и сдала ей вас, — продолжил Беккет невозмутимо, — войдя таким образом к ней в доверие. Сейчас она на пути в лабораторию, где изготавливается бомба, но связь с ней пропала.

— Боитесь, что Виктория раскусила вашего спеца? — спросил Яков. — Зачем она вообще понадобилась Виктории?

— Видите ли, ученым, взявшим имя «Теллер», является отец ее жениха.

— Билл Тернер? — воскликнул Норрингтон. — Он же умер!

— Он хотел, чтобы так думали. Наши люди давно следят за Тернером-старшим, и было решено подключить к этому делу Элизабет. Она притворилась его дочерью, что было не сложно, так как в свидетельстве о рождении Уилла не указано имя и пол ребенка. Такое случается, когда отец ведет беспорядочный образ жизни и редко сходит на сушу. Элизабет должна помочь Тернеру закончить работу над бомбой, но на самом деле она ему помешает. У нас есть четырнадцать часов, чтобы выяснить, что происходит на острове, захватить боеголовку и освободить Тернера. 

— И Элизабет, — напомнил Норрингтон.

— Разумеется. 

На стене загорелась надпись «пристегнуть ремни безопасности». 

— А это что? — спросил Яков, глядя в иллюминатор.

— Корабль для посадки вертолетов, Иванов. Вы сможете отдохнуть несколько часов, пока я все не подготовлю для захвата острова. И, Норрингтон, я не потерплю неудачи. Сделайте что-нибудь с этим постоянным дрожанием.

Норрингтон сжал руку в кулак и опустил голову, успев заметить возмущенный взгляд Якова, направленный на Беккета.

— Нормально, — прокомментировал Норрингтон, оглядывая выделенную им каюту.

К стенам примыкало две кровати, что было роскошью для подобного корабля — работники обходились полками друг над другом. У Беккета, скорее всего, есть личная каюта, но вряд ли он успеет ею воспользоваться.

— Располагайся, а я принесу поесть, — предложил Яков и тут же вышел.

Норрингтон снял туфли и пиджак и вытянулся на узкой кровати. Спина хрустнула в нескольких местах, и он с удовольствием расслабился и закрыл глаза. 

Проснулся от запаха еды. На самом краю кровати сидел Яков и смотрел на него.

— Не прошло? — спросил он с сочувствием.

— Что? — не понял Норрингтон спросонья.

Яков кивнул на его руку, и Норрингтон, наконец, заметил, что она снова дрожит. 

— Беккет не позволит тебе участвовать в миссии, но, может, это и к лучшему.

— Я не отпущу тебя одного, — возразил Норрингтон. — И ты не знаешь Беккета: говорить он может что угодно, но подобная ерунда не помешает ему отправить агента хоть в геенну огненную.

Как назло, в этот же момент прихватило обе голени, и Норрингтон не сдержал гримасы. 

— Слышал, что после электрического шока мышцы еще долго могут произвольно сокращаться, — Яков погладил его по ноге. — Возможно, у меня получится привести тебя в порядок, но для начала поешь. 

Норрингтон поднял подушку и облокотился спиной о стену, принялся за сытный обед.

— Что у тебя на уме? — спросил он, закончив.

— Разомну проблемные мышцы. 

— Массаж, — вздохнул Норрингтон, прикрыв глаза в предвкушении.

— Не совсем, но в каком-то смысле, — кивнул Яков. — Когда все закончится, я покажу тебе настоящий массаж. 

— Могу себе представить, — фыркнул Норрингтон.

— Можешь ли? — и Яков соблазнительно улыбнулся. — Это особый массаж, которого удостаиваются только близкие друзья. 

— Догадываюсь.

Стоило Норрингтону поставить тарелку на стол и выпрямиться, как Яков расстегнул ему брюки.

— Не могу же я разминать мышцы сквозь одежду, — пояснил он, остановившись. 

— Я только надеюсь, что никто не войдет. 

— Нам велели отдыхать, помнишь? К тому же, им есть чем заняться.

Когда Яков вновь потянулся к его брюкам, Норрингтон покачал головой и закончил раздеваться сам, оставшись в трусах, футболке и носках. Поначалу он лежал на спине, а Яков работал с руками, грудью и бедрами, потом перевернулся на живот, и волшебные пальцы принялись за голени и спину. То, что Яков захватил и ягодицы, Норрингтон списал на его желание подразнить. 

— Теперь как? — спросил Яков, когда закончил.

— Гораздо лучше, — и Норрингтон широко зевнул: — Вот-вот отрублюсь.

— Такое бывает после моего фирменного массажа шеи, — кивнул Яков и поднялся. — Пожалуй, тоже вздремну, а то кто знает, что еще припасла для нас твоя подруга?

— Элизабет не виновата, — Норрингтон повернулся на бок и укрылся одеялом, высунув из-под него ноги, — это Беккет ее заставил.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Яков.

Норрингтон наблюдал, как он раздевается и ложится на кровать напротив, потом закрыл глаза. Снаружи раздавались приглушенные голоса, но они не мешали. 

— Воробей, — пробормотал он, уже засыпая, — я так тебя и не поблагодарил. 

— Ты бы сделал то же самое, — отозвался тот, сразу догадавшись, о чем речь. — И не будем больше об этом. Считай, что квиты.

*** 

Поначалу все шло неплохо: они проникли в замок, действуя слаженно, как хорошая команда, и последствия электрического шока Норрингтона не беспокоили. Потом они нашли Билла «Теллера» Тернера, уже мертвого, а Элизабет и бомбы в лаборатории не оказалось. Решили разделиться. У одного из убитых был компас Якова, и Норрингтон прихватил его с собой. Затем увидел трансляцию с камер наблюдения и сообщил русскому, что Элизабет куда-то уводит муж Виктории. 

Вся операция заняла довольно много времени: когда они ринулись в погоню за Александром Винчигуэрра, уже рассвело. Этот же Александр почти пристрелил Норрингтона, а Яков вообще чуть не свернул шею, упав с мотоцикла. То, что они выжили и отделались легкими повреждениями, было чудом. Даже Элизабет не пострадала при аварии, хотя машина с ней несколько раз перевернулась. 

Однако Александр успел ударить Норрингтона по пальцам гаечным ключом, выбив пистолет, а потом несколько раз врезал ногой по лицу, и теперь боль мешала сосредоточиться на противнике. Яков его спас, кинув в Александра мотоцикл (откуда только силы взялись?), и Норрингтон попытался подняться, чтобы помочь, но все время поскальзывался на мокрой земле. К счастью, Яков справился сам, вонзив в Александра нож, но выглядел после этого неважно. 

— Элизабет, ты в порядке? — спросил Норрингтон. У нее могли быть и иные повреждения, кроме тех, что виднелись на руках и ногах.

— Да, спасибо, — слабо ответила та, явно шокированная произошедшим.

Убедившись, что она может свободно двигаться, Норрингтон подошел к Якову, присел перед ним на колени:

— А ты как, силач? — ободряюще улыбнулся он. 

— Лучше не бывает, — он держался за грудь, тяжело дыша, — просто праздник, блядь, какой-то.

Норрингтон обеспокоенно ощупал его тело, приподнял свитер. На груди, как он и боялся, уже наливались синим ушибы. Потрогав ребра, он вызвал у Якова стон.

— Не сломаны? — спросил Норрингтон, не убирая руки.

— Не похоже, — ответил Яков, сделав несколько глубоких вздохов. — И легкие не пробиты. Легко отделался, в общем.

— Слава богу. Ты меня напугал.

Яков поднял голову и улыбнулся, Норрингтон нежно провел пальцами по его щеке, размазывая грязь. 

— Как там наша шпионка? — поинтересовался Яков, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Лучше нас, — Норрингтон вытер ему лоб и заправил намокшие пряди за уши. — И чище.

— У тебя кровь на лице, — произнес Яков завороженно. — Опять.

— Ерунда, заживет. 

Яков схватил его за ворот и притянул, прижал к груди. Норрингтон крепко обнял в ответ, и в этот момент раздался звук приближающегося вертолета. 

— А вот и Беккет с кавалерией, — вздохнул Норрингтон. — Элизабет выдадут одеялко, а мы разъедемся по домам. Все закончилось.

Осознание, что скоро они с Яковом расстанутся навсегда, ударило, как обухом по голове. Радость победы оказалась неожиданно омрачена. Даже компьютерный диск во внутреннем кармане, подобранный рядом с Александром, не согревал. Наоборот, он лишний раз напоминал, что Норрингтон и Яков находятся по разные стороны баррикад и что вообще-то они противники, временно объединившие усилия. 

— Ты как будто не рад, — произнес Яков, положив подбородок ему на макушку.

— Да, — не стал скрывать Норрингтон, голос предательски сорвался.

Он поднял голову и увидел в глазах Якова понимание. 

— Элизабет смотрит? — спросил Норрингтон хрипло.

— Сейчас — нет.

Норрингтон потянулся к его губам и слегка прикоснулся. Яков в удивлении приоткрыл рот, и Норрингтон углубил поцелуй. Тогда Яков начал горячо отвечать, не давая перевести дыхание. 

— Что ты со мной творишь? — выдохнул Норрингтон наконец. — Я себе поклялся, что… — он замешкался, но Яков всем своим видом выражал поддержку, и Норрингтон тихо закончил: — что больше никаких отношений с напарником.

Яков ничего не ответил, да и что можно было на это ответить? Норрингтон пожалел о своей откровенности почти сразу и отвел глаза, заметил выходящего из вертолета Беккета:

— Пора. 

Идя к вертолету, Норрингтон делал вид, что не замечает попыток Элизабет с ним заговорить. Он еще не свыкся с мыслью, что все это время она ему врала. 

Когда Беккет выслушал доклад и на время оставил их, к Норрингтону подошел Яков и тронул за рукав:

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, Коммодор.

— Что именно? — вскинулся Норрингтон.

— Не знаю, но у тебя такое лицо, будто ты взвалил на себя всю ответственность в мире. Дай ты другим людям поработать.

Норрингтона чуть попустило, и он кивнул. Вернулся Беккет и начал с похвалы, что было плохим знаком:

— Отлично справились, ребята, но есть один нюанс: это не та боеголовка.

— Что ж, — прокомментировал Яков так, чтобы услышал только Норрингтон, — ничего еще не закончилось.

***

Завершив свои дела в ванной, Норрингтон захватил бутылку вина и подушку, быстро прошел мимо Элизабет в гостиную Якова, где тот зализывал раны, метафорически. 

— Сколько времени? — спросил Яков, лежа на диване и глядя в потолок.

Норрингтон поставил вино на стол и взглянул на стену:

— Около трех дня.

— Почему мы так долго добирались до отеля? Я, блядь, не помню, когда в последний раз спал.

— Вчера днем перед высадкой на острове Винчигуэрра, — напомнил Норрингтон.

— Это ты спал, — Яков закрыл лицо рукой, отгораживаясь от проникающего в окно света. — Я почти не сомкнул глаз.

— Правда? — Норрингтон проследовал в спальню и кинул подушку на кровать, затем вернулся к Якову. — Тогда ложись.

— Для начала напьюсь, потом свяжусь с Олегом.

— А не наоборот? — Норрингтон не удержался от улыбки.

— Хм, — Яков помолчал, потом согласно махнул рукой. — Точно.

— Что ты ему скажешь? — Норрингтон постарался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал естественно и не выбивался из общего тона беседы.

— Что я могу сказать? Теллер-Тернер мертв, диск взлетел на воздух вместе с Викторией, а у меня закончилась водка. Еще твоя Элизабет смотрит на меня волком, будто я хочу ее сожрать.

— Она просто волнуется за твое самочувствие, — Норрингтон вздохнул с облегчением и, подхватив бокалы, сел в ногах Якова. — Ты ведь нас спас, и я снова твой должник. Если бы ты не убил Александра…

— Забудь, ты поступил бы так же, — привычно ответил Яков.

— Не люблю оставаться в долгу. Позволь хотя бы обработать твои раны.

Яков опустошил бокал и окинул его внимательным взглядом:

— Ты выглядишь напряженным, что-то случилось?

— Просто беспокоюсь, — пожал плечами Норрингтон, — тебя ведь хорошенько приложило мотоциклом. Я бы сломал шею.

— Ты ужасный шпион, Коммодор, — усмехнулся Яков, — если не умеешь группироваться.

— В общем, это единственное, чем я могу выразить свою благодарность, — продолжил Норрингтон, вертя в руках бокал. 

— Почему же, ты можешь кое-что еще, — Яков быстро сел и прижался к нему боком.

Норрингтону вспомнился тот вечер с дурацкой игрой в вопросы, когда он не решился реализовать свои желания, теперь же… теперь это возможность последний раз переспать с русским. 

— Воробей, ты не в том состоянии, чтобы… — попытался призвать к здравому смыслу Норрингтон.

— Позволь мне об этом судить, — перебил Яков и потянулся к его паху.

Дверь между номерами открылась, и на пороге возникла Элизабет. Норрингтон тут же отодвинулся и принял невозмутимый вид.

— Вас требует к телефону ваш начальник, мистер Иванов, — произнесла Элизабет. — Беккет организовал звонок в моем номере.

Яков тяжело вздохнул, кинул Норрингтону «никуда не уходи» и прошел в соседнюю гостиную. Элизабет повернулась к нему:

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Джеймс.

— Тебе тоже налить? — поднял брови Норрингтон.

Элизабет фыркнула и вышла, громко хлопнув дверью. Быстро же она пришла в себя. Норрингтон даже немного ей завидовал — вот уж прирожденный секретный агент. 

Вернувшись, Яков не стал садиться на прежнее место, а обошел гостиную по широкой дуге, не спуская с Норрингтона глаз.

— Знаешь, Коммодор, мне так и не выпал шанс показать тебе обещанный массаж, — произнес он, когда Норрингтон уже заподозрил неладное.

— Особенный русский массаж. Помню. 

— Чего же мы медлим? Пошли в спальню.

Норрингтон проследовал за Яковом, гадая, что тот задумал. 

— Ты ведь не собираешься использовать какой-нибудь массажер? — уточнил он на всякий случай. — Я к такому не готов.

— Всего лишь старые добрые пальцы, — и Яков поднял руку, пошевелил действительно длинными пальцами.

— А ведь это я собирался тебя баловать, — улыбнулся Норрингтон, раздеваясь.

— Уж будь уверен, незабываемое удовольствие получим мы оба, — сверкнул глазами Яков и избавился от свитера.

Они быстро оказались в постели: Норрингтон лег на спину, а Яков устроился между его согнутыми в коленях ногами и открыл баночку со смазкой. 

— Как давно ты не был снизу? — спросил Яков, обмакивая в густую жидкость пальцы. 

— С тех пор, как расстался с Тедом, — признал Норрингтон, понимая, что у Якова не праздный интерес.

— Тогда это займет какое-то время, — и он смазал кожу вокруг отверстия, потом засунул палец на одну фалангу. — Не молчи, Коммодор.

— Нормально, — отозвался Норрингтон. — Давай весь палец.

— А ты рисковый парень, — хмыкнул Яков. — Может, мне сразу засунуть хер?

Норрингтон промолчал, и спустя довольно много времени Яков засунул палец целиком и сделал несколько движений.

— Слушай, я не умею читать мысли, реагируй как-нибудь, — вновь потребовал Яков, поднимая глаза.

— Да все нормально, — закатил глаза Норрингтон, не ощущая ни боли, ни удовольствия. — Прекрати так трястись, я же не девственник.

Яков продолжил двигать пальцем, пока не нащупал простату, и слегка его согнул. Теперь он постоянно задевал чувствительное место. 

— Ну, как?

— Нажимай сильнее, — попросил Норрингтон.

Яков увеличил давление на простату, вызвав у него вздохи удовольствия. 

— Массаж действительно особенный, как ты и обещал, — произнес Норрингтон через несколько минут.

Яков довольно улыбнулся, затем неожиданно спросил:

— Компьютерный диск в подушке?

Норрингтон напрягся, и Яков вытащил палец. Он спокойно смотрел, не двигаясь с места. 

— С чего ты взял, что диск у меня? — спросил Норрингтон, уже жалея, что не решил эту проблему до секса.

Яков пожал плечами:

— Кто в здравом уме придет со своей подушкой, если она не отличается от остальных в отеле? 

— Может, я не люблю спать на чужих подушках? 

— Придумай что-нибудь получше.

Яков опустил глаза на по-прежнему твердый член Норрингтона:

— Обычно я не трахаю предателей, но для тебя сделаю исключение. Можешь отдать диск, когда закончу.

Норрингтон попытался отодвинуться, но Яков удержал его за бедра и потянул на себя, пока не уткнулся в зад членом. 

— Я не предатель, — ответил Норрингтон, облизнув губы, — я выполнял указания Беккета.

— Точно, — кивнул Яков. — И ты понимаешь, что придется меня убить, чтобы оставить диск себе.

— Олег приказал тебе то же самое, разве нет? 

Бросаться обвинениями из положения лежа было неудобно, особенно когда любовник вставляет в тебя член. 

— Да, — не стал отрицать Яков, войдя в него уже наполовину, — но я бы что-нибудь придумал. 

— Конечно, придумал, — Яков равномерно задвигал бедрами, и Норрингтон охнул — тот как-то сразу нашел нужный угол. — Хотя бы дай кончить перед тем, как вырубишь. 

— Зачем мне тебя бить, если ты отдашь диск добровольно? — улыбнулся Яков и обхватил его член.

— Только не останавливайся, — простонал Норрингтон, ощущая наслаждение, усиленное чувством опасности.

Через пару минут судорожных вздохов и всхлипов он краем глаза заметил движение сбоку и повернул голову. К ним быстро приближалась Элизабет с бутылкой в поднятой руке. Все случилось быстро: Норрингтон оттолкнул Якова и резко сел, закрыл руками его затылок; Элизабет в удивлении замерла, остановив руку в замахе всего в дюжине сантиметров от головы русского.

— Джеймс, какого черта? — воскликнула она. — Мало того, что ты не передал диск Беккету, так еще и защищаешь этого манипулятора.

Яков извернулся в его руках, чтобы видеть лицо Элизабет:

— А вот и наш тайный агент. Подслушивала?

— Я должна была убедиться, что Джеймс в безопасности, — ответила та, и Норрингтон тяжело вздохнул, вновь проклиная себя за недальновидность, — но вижу, что ему плевать на все, кроме собственного удовольствия. Беккет приказал доставить диск, и я собираюсь это сделать, если Джеймс не способен, — и она обвиняюще посмотрела на Норрингтона. — Неужели ты купился на соблазнения этого коммуниста? Он же все время с тобой играл, чтобы получить желаемое. Думаешь, я не знала, чем вы занимались все эти дни? Но мне казалось, ты сможешь совладать со своим либидо. Ах, Джеймс, я всегда брала с тебя пример, но вижу, что переоценила твой ум. 

— Если ты мне не веришь, — ответил Норрингтон, справившись с волнением, — сама посмотри, — и кивнул на подушку. 

Элизабет подошла к изголовью и сдернула наволочку. Пока Яков наблюдал за ее действиями, Норрингтон повернулся и уселся с ним рядом, накрыв обоих одеялом. Элизабет бросила на него подозрительный взгляд, но, не заметив резких движений, вытащила искомое, удивленно ойкнула.

— Мой компас! — воскликнул Яков, подавшись вперед.

— Хотел сделать сюрприз, — и Норрингтон приобнял его за талию. Русский бросил на него такой благодарный взгляд, что внутри потеплело.

— Но… но… — Элизабет растерянно пялилась на компас. — Где же диск?

— Я же не идиот прятать его в таком месте, — усмехнулся Норрингтон, переводя взгляд с Элизабет на Якова. — Вы правда были такого низкого мнения о моих умственных способностях? Ладно Яков, но ты-то, Элизабет, знаешь меня почти всю жизнь. И, кстати, ты еще ответишь за то, что прервала один из лучших трахов в моей жизни.

— Ты меня провел, — неверяще произнес Яков. — Ты знал, что я знаю про диск, и все равно решил со мной переспать. 

— Я собирался все рассказать после секса, — пожал плечами Норрингтона. — Если б догадался, что вмешается Элизабет, сделал бы это до, — и он укоризненно взглянул на девушку.

— Что с диском, Джеймс? — ничуть не смутилась Элизабет. — Я видела, как ты его поднял, так что не надо ля-ля. Ты же не собираешься отдать его Иванову?

— Знаешь, твоя подружка все больше меня пугает, — пробормотал Яков. — Только посмотри в эти холодные расчетливые глаза. Бьюсь об заклад, она готова меня убить.

— Да и меня тоже, — согласился Норрингтон с улыбкой. — Беккет превратил ее в чудовище.

Элизабет бросила на него обиженный взгляд и присела на край постели:

— Серьезно, Джеймс, это очень важно.

— Знаю, — кивнул Норрингтон, — и не собираюсь отдавать диск Якову или кому-либо еще, — он выдержал театральную паузу и добавил: — Потому что его больше нет.

— Ха, — отреагировала Элизабет.

— Как это? — нахмурился Яков.

— Я покажу, — Норрингтон с неохотой вылез из постели и накинул халат.

Элизабет и по-прежнему голый Яков последовали за ним. Зайдя в свою ванную, Норрингтон открыл один из ящиков и поднял фальшивое дно, достал пепельницу с остатками пленки. 

— Это то, что я думаю? — мрачно спросила Элизабет.

— Пластмассовую оболочку диска я уже выкинул, извини.

— Та самая пленка? — уточнил Яков, внимательно разглядывая пепел.

— Пару сантиметров, как видишь, я спас от огня, так что можешь убедиться.

Яков аккуратно вытащил из обугленной кучи маленький кусок пленки и поднес к лампе, затем молча передал Элизабет и окинул Норрингтона задумчивым взглядом. Элизабет изучала пленку гораздо дольше, но в конце концов кивнула и положила ее в карман:

— Я должна буду показать это Беккету.

— Пожалуйста. Этого куска все равно недостаточно для восстановления остальной информации.

Элизабет вышла из ванной, и Норрингтон услышал звук закрывающейся входной двери.

— Пошла к Беккету, — прокомментировал он, избегая взгляда Якова.

— Почему ты ее уничтожил? — тихо спросил тот.

— Разве не понятно? Пленка не должна была попасть ни к русским, ни к американцам, ни к кому-либо еще. Это же оружие массового поражения, Яков, и мое правительство ничем не лучше, чем твое, когда речь заходит о мировом господстве.

— Коммодор, — голос Якова прозвучал мягко, и Норрингтон поднял на него глаза, — ты действительно любишь, чтобы все получалось по-твоему, да?

— Как и все, — заметив, как потемнели глаза русского, Норрингтон облизнул губы.

— Из-за этого диска тебя вернут в тюрьму, ты понимаешь?

— А тебя расстреляют.

Яков улыбнулся, и Норрингтон не выдержал: прижал его к себе и страстно поцеловал в губы. Яков ответил почти сразу, проявив завидную готовность. Норрингтон опустил руки на голый зад и сжал мягкую упругую кожу, почувствовал, как у Якова встает. Яков тоже не терял времени даром: распахнул на нем халат и положил одну руку на пах, вторую — между лопаток. Норрингтон так увлекся, что не услышал, как открылась дверь. Когда Яков застонал ему в рот, с порога раздалось вежливое покашливание, и они отскочили друг от друга. Норрингтон бросил ему полотенце, и Яков обернул его вокруг талии.

— Простите, что прерываю, — произнес Беккет, — но у меня важные новости.

За его спиной стояла Элизабет; выглядела она потрясенной — видимо, новости действительно были важными. 

— Я знаю про пленку, — продолжил он. — Поздравляю — прекрасное решение.

Яков удивленно поднял брови, а Норрингтон застыл с открытым ртом.

— Видите ли, эта миссия была в каком-то роде испытанием. Проверкой, — Беккет перевел глаза на Норрингтона. — После того фиаско с Грейсоном я не мог быть уверен, что вы подойдете. Теперь ясно, что вина за провал лежала на нем.

— Значит, вы меня не уволите? — спросил Норрингтон с надеждой.

— Вообще-то уволю, — улыбка Беккета была настолько же очаровательной, насколько и отвратительной.

— Капиталистические свиньи, — презрительно фыркнул Яков. 

— Уволю из ЦРУ, — продолжил Беккет как ни в чем ни бывало, — но я предлагаю работу в другой организации. К вам это тоже относится, мистер Иванов. Мисс Суонн уже согласилась. Вы втроем будете работать вместе и подчиняться непосредственно мне. Ваша следующая миссия в Стамбуле, вылет сегодня ночью. Вопросы?

Норрингтон посмотрел на Якова.

— Давай, Коммодор, твоя очередь, — глаза русского смеялись.

— Как называется ваша организация? — послушно спросил Норрингтон.

— П.К.М., — Беккет выглядел так, будто ждал этого вопроса всю жизнь. — Подразделение по Контролю за Миром. Как вы, наверное, уже поняли, мы международная организация, поддерживающая закон и порядок во всех уголках мира. Мы не обращаем внимание на то, насколько влиятельно правительство, для нас все государства равны. Прежде, чем вы спросите, мистер Иванов, Советский Союз тоже финансирует П.К.М., так что можете не волноваться по поводу одобрения вашего руководства. Я уже говорил с Олегом, он дал согласие на ваш перевод в П.К.М.. Еще вопросы?

Норрингтон вновь взглянул на Якова, тот пожал плечами.

— Раз возражений нет, я вас оставлю, — закончил Беккет. — Мисс Суонн, на пару слов, — и они вышли в гостиную. 

— Почему ты выглядишь таким недовольным? — нарушил молчание Яков. — Тебя не наказали и даже повысили, если можно так выразиться, — он шагнул вперед и заглянул ему в глаза. — Ты ведь не против, что мы остаемся напарниками?

— У тебя дар угадывать мои мысли, — горько усмехнулся Норрингтон. — И нет, дело не в этом.

— Это потому, что мы хорошо дополняем друг друга, — серьезно ответил Яков. — Так в чем проблема? 

— Я думал, что после этой миссии никогда тебя больше не увижу, — Норрингтон ощущал сильное желание рассказать, наконец, правду, но не знал как, — и позволял себе то, на что в других обстоятельствах бы не решился. 

— И теперь тебе стыдно? 

— Скорее неловко, — поправил Норрингтон. — Не понимаю, как… э-э-э… как это повлияет на совместную работу. 

— У нас говорят: поживем — увидим. Если что, всегда сможем договориться, как думаешь?

— Думаю, ты не совсем меня понял.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, Коммодор, — улыбнулся Яков. — На самом деле, я давно все понял, и эти твои попытки казаться бесчувственным бревном — курам на смех. 

Норрингтон с облегчением выдохнул: можно было не подбирать подходящие слова. 

— Говорил же, я чую людей, как собака. А теперь, — Яков скинул с бедер полотенце, — на чем мы остановились? 

Заперев дверь в ванную, Норрингтон обернулся и окинул его восхищенным взглядом:

— Поражаюсь, как быстро у тебя встает, — и опустился перед ним на колени. — Ты вроде хотел выебать мой рот.

Яков обхватил его за плечи, потянул вверх:

— Сейчас я хочу трахнуть тебя в жопу, — и впился ему в губы.

— Нужна смазка, — сумел выговорить Норрингтон в перерывах между поцелуями.

— Тогда вернемся в спальню, — и Яков открыл дверь.

— Воробей, ты в Америке, — с ухмылкой остановил его Норрингтон и ткнул в полотенце на полу: — Соблюдай правила приличия.

Яков показал неприличный жест, но полотенцем обвязался. Они прошли мимо Элизабет и Беккета, последний как раз говорил, что у нее есть время повидаться с Тернером, и скрылись в номере Якова. Норрингтон тут же прошел к кровати и принялся отвинчивать лампочку.

— Это если Элизабет снова решит подслушать, — объяснил он, вынимая жучок.

— Лишь бы не вломилась в пиковый момент, — хмыкнул Яков. 

— Надеюсь, она поспешит к жениху.

Яков потянул его за пояс на халате и повалил на кровать; в спину тут же уперлось что-то острое. Норрингтон перевернулся и увидел на простынях компас, испуганно взглянул на Якова:

— Надеюсь, я его не сломал.

Тот повертел компас в руках.

— Ничего такого, что я не смог бы починить, — и, положив его на тумбу, обратил все внимание на Норрингтона. — Так что ты говорил про лучший секс в своей жизни?

— Один из лучших, — поправил Норрингтон лукаво и потянул Якова на себя. — Продолжим?

Через несколько минут Яков уже вновь растягивал его пальцами, щедро используя смазку, затем принялся подготавливать себя второй рукой. Когда член стал достаточно твердым, Яков бросил вопросительный взгляд на Норрингтона и после кивка медленно засунул его внутрь. Норрингтон сполз ниже, насаживаясь на член, и обхватил Якова ногами, а тот приподнял его за бедра и принялся быстро двигаться. Видя, что Якову становится тяжело, Норрингтон потянулся за подушкой и подложил ее под зад. Яков благодарно кивнул и переместил руки выше, сжал его ноги. 

Норрингтон уже был распален прерванным недавно сексом, а вид пыхтящего Якова возбуждал еще сильнее. Когда Яков поменял позу, нависнув над ним, и принялся целовать в губы, Норрингтон потерял остатки самообладания. Он стал двигаться в одном темпе с Яковом, сжимая его коленями, и, кажется, даже расцарапал ему спину. Язык Якова творил полную чертовщину, и Норрингтон мычал, не переставая, не в состоянии больше сдерживаться. Потная грудь Якова то и дело скользила по его груди, вызывая дрожь удовольствия, а когда тот начал ласкать рукой его сосок, Норрингтон выгнулся навстречу и протяжно застонал. После этого Яков оставил его губы и стал лизать и покусывать кожу вокруг сосков. 

— Быстрее, — выдохнул Норрингтон, вновь сжимая ноги на талии Якова.

Яков понял его правильно и начал долбиться так быстро, как мог, его движения слились в один непрерывный поток удовольствия. 

— Яша-а-а, — Норрингтон задрожал и расслабился, откинув голову на подушку.

Яков издал невнятный звук, толкнулся еще несколько раз и замер, кончая. 

Позже они лежали в обнимку, и Норрингтон вновь пытался подобрать слова. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он, наконец, и погладил Якова по волосам. — Еще никогда не кончал без стимуляции члена.

— М-м-м хм, — согласно промычал тот, не шевельнувшись.

— Что, даже не пойдешь в душ? — подразнил Норрингтон. Яков обессиленно распластался у него на груди, напоминая амебу.

— Только если ты меня туда отнесешь, — неразборчиво ответил тот.

— Тяжеловато будет, — Норрингтон сделал вид, что серьезно обдумывает такую возможность. — Но могу отволочь за руки или за ноги — выбирай.

— Что-то ты чрезмерно бодрый, — в голосе Якова прорезалось недовольство, — а ведь обычно хрен добудишься. Я что, недостаточно хорошо тебя трахнул?

— Думаю, это был лучший секс в моей жизни, — признал Норрингтон. 

Яков приподнялся на локте и нежно поцеловал его в губы, затем вернулся на прежнее место. 

— И потом должен же кто-то остаться на стреме, чтобы вовремя встать и выехать из отеля, — добавил Норрингтон.

— Попроси ресепшн позвонить за полчаса до выхода.

— Хм, а ты прав, лучше перестраховаться, — и Норрингтон вылез из-под сонно ворчащего Якова. 

Закончив телефонный разговор, он отлучился в туалет, а когда вернулся, Яков уже спал, раскинув руки. Норрингтон замер, разглядывая его усталое, но умиротворенное лицо. После душа он соберет их чемоданы, а потом ненадолго приляжет. Но пока можно пару минут полюбоваться спящим напарником.

  


ЭПИЛОГ

  


— Знаешь, когда Беккет пообещал, что миссии усложнятся, я не думал, что могу умереть так скоро.

— Всего лишь сломанная рука, Воробей, не изображай жертву, — тем не менее, Норрингтон присел рядом и сочувствующе погладил его по голове.

Яков тут же перестал выглядеть обиженным и умудрился одной рукой притянуть его к себе и поцеловать.

— Сколько Беккет дал на отдых? — спросил Яков уже веселее.

— Пока рука не заживет.

— Отлично, значит, у нас есть несколько дней.

— У тебя — да, — ответил Норрингтон с улыбкой, которому передалось настроение Якова, — а нас с Элизабет не отпускали. 

— Не отправит же он вас на новое задание без меня, — насупился Яков.

— Если захочет — отправит, сам знаешь, — Норрингтон проверил повязку и гипс, удовлетворенно кивнул: — Врач потрудился на славу.

— Надоело валяться тут без дела, — пожаловался Яков, — а на улицу ты меня не пускаешь.

— Ты как ребенок. Хочешь, дам книгу? 

— Давай, — тяжело вздохнул Яков.

Норрингтон подошел к сумке, которую собирал впопыхах, и стал рыться в поисках романа, купленного еще в Стамбуле. 

Когда Якова выписали из больницы, он отвез его домой и остался ночевать. Утром Яков попросил его остаться, пока не заживет рука, и Норрингтон согласился. Однако развлекать больного оказалось труднее, чем он ожидал. В отличие от самого Норрингтона Яков не мог долго усидеть на месте и раздражался из-за вынужденного безделья. Около часа назад Норрингтон дал ему обезболивающее по расписанию, но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться и заснуть, Яков стал изводить его жалобами. А чтиво могло занять на какое-то время, и Норрингтон уже предвкушал несколько часов тишины. 

Книга оказалась на самом дне сумки. Протянув ее Якову, Норрингтон уточнил:

— Она довольно интересная, но у меня не было времени дочитать ее до конца. Расскажешь потом, стоит ли. Сделать чай?

— Да.

Яков сел в постели, облокотившись о подушки, и раскрыл книгу, а Норрингтон ушел на кухню. Заварив подаренный чай, он разлил его по двум чашкам, принесенным им же из дома, разложил печенье, поставил сахарницу и вернулся с полным подносом в спальню. Расставив все на пододвинутом к кровати журнальном столике, он открыл сахарницу и вопросительно взглянул на Якова:

— Тебе, как обычно, два куска?

Тот не ответил, разглядывая что-то. Книга лежала рядом.

— Коммодор — Воробью: прием.

Яков повернул к нему голову и протянул руку:

— Откуда это у тебя?

Норрингтон подошел ближе. Яков держал фотографию, сделанную им на встрече с Викторией Винчигуэрра, — ту самую, где русский разговаривал с ней, но смотрел на него. Норрингтон уничтожил все снимки, кроме этого, а потом, видимо, использовал как закладку. 

— А я про нее забыл, — улыбнулся Норрингтон, поглаживая уголки карточки.

— Зачем она тебе? — недоуменно спросил Яков.

— Просто так, — пожал плечами Норрингтон; он и сам не понимал, чем эта фотография так его привлекла. — Нравится. Если хочешь, можешь забрать себе.

— Нет, пусть останется у тебя, — глаза Якова загорелись знакомым огнем. — Может, она будет напоминать о несчастном одноруком напарнике, когда Беккет пошлет вас в какие-нибудь ебеня. 

— Мне не нужна твоя фотография, чтобы скучать, но, возможно, она скрасит мои вечера, — Норрингтон положил карточку на тумбу и склонился над Яковом. — А вот твои пусть занимают воспоминания об этом, — и он поцеловал его, одной рукой удерживая гипсовую конструкцию, а второй расстегивая его брюки. — И об этом, — он спустился ниже и обхватил губами член Якова через ткань.

— Хотел бы я заснять тебя с моим хером во рту, — пробормотал Яков, кладя здоровую руку ему на голову. — Я бы дрочил на нее не только одинокими вечерами.

— Будем надеяться, Беккет нас все же не разделит, — отозвался Норрингтон, зубами стягивая с него трусы.

— Чай стынет, — напомнил он после того, как Яков с энтузиазмом ему подрочил.

— Боюсь, не удержу чашку, — ухмыльнулся тот, тряся в воздухе рукой. — Пальцы не гнутся.

— Тогда останешься без чая, — невозмутимо ответил Норрингтон, отпивая из своей.

Яков недовольно засопел, но взял чашку. Когда с перекусом закончили, Норрингтон отнес поднос на кухню и вернулся. Скинув тапочки, он улегся рядом с Яковом и положил руку ему на грудь, зевнул. Яков обнял его здоровой рукой и тихо рассмеялся:

— Ты вроде собирался следить, чтобы я не нарушал режим.

— Я и слежу, — Норрингтон придвинулся еще ближе и закинул на него ногу. — Вот теперь ты никуда не денешься.

— Отлить-то хоть можно, командир?

— Можно.

Но Яков не двинулся с места, и Норрингтон скоро заснул.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
